


Deleted Scene — The Winter Soldier / Kinktober 2019 Day 10.

by The_Devious_Sinner



Series: Kinktober - 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 10, Enemies/Lovers, Face-Sitting, Forced, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Memory Loss, Mouthfucking, Multiple Personalities, One Shot, Oral, Roughness, Slash, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, kinktober2019, one-sided hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devious_Sinner/pseuds/The_Devious_Sinner
Summary: A ‘deleted scene’ from The Winter Soldier where Steve Rogers gives chase to the man he’s certain is his childhood best friend and first love, while the Soldier struggles with the duality of his identity. A past that claws at his heart and sanity, and expresses itself through violent passion as suppressed memories surface.Written as a deleted/unused scene of sorts that easily fits into the Captain America: Winter Soldier movie but obviously didn't make it into the final cut. ;)Kinktober 2019 Smut!Prompts taken from the following list; https://i.imgur.com/y6LcVP0.jpgDay 10 / Face Sitting & Hate Fucking.





	Deleted Scene — The Winter Soldier / Kinktober 2019 Day 10.

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst and violence worked into this, definitely not all fluffy. Given the duality of Bucky's identity at this point, he is often referred to as 'the soldier' instead to honor that difference and serve the 'plot', hope it's not too confusing or distracting. Comments are appreciated if you feel so inclined. <3

Car sirens blared and plumes of smoke dragged across the streets of Washington between small fires but none of it touched Steve’s senses. A tsunami of memories assaulted his mind while he stood frozen in place, a lifetime passing him by in a tenth of a second. Somewhere in a vague distance, Natasha called out but all he heard was his first love’s generous laughter from long ago.

The soldier he’d fought ran and, uncertain whether his eyes had deceived him, Steve Rogers gave pursuit. Using the commotion in the streets to fade from detection and track his target for three blocks. From rooftops to balconies and through broken windows until the tracks stopped in an abandoned apartment.

“Bucky?”

Aging floors creaked with each cautious step he took, trailing boot prints left behind in the dust. Scarce daylight illuminated the living room through drawn shutters and Steve analyzed his surroundings. The kitchen and living area formed one open space and aside from the entrance, there were only two other doors. Prints lead to what he assumed had to be the bedroom and Steve prayed there’d be no windows or balconies for an escape.

“Bucky?” he called out a second time before entering the bedroom.

No sign of the soldier there either but when he snuck further inside to check for open windows, someone lunged at him from a built-in closet and pummeled him to the ground.

“You shouldn’t have followed me!” the soldier barked and he fisted Steve’s hair, holding him down while his metal fist delivered a fierce uppercut to his jaw. “I won’t stop!”

It was him, Steve saw clearly now. “Bucky get a grip!” He swung his legs around the soldier’s waist, flipping them over, fighting to subdue the man like a wild animal beneath him.

There were many other things he wanted to say and ask—_I’ve missed you, where have you been, how is this possible?_—but he wasn’t given the chance. Something flashed in the soldier’s eyes, a split second of calm, but his scowl returned more intense than before as he jammed the heel of his boot into Steve’s back and forced him away.

“You don’t know me! You don’t know who I am!”

“I do! You’re Bucky Barnes! My—” Steve felt his jaw crack when he received another punch.

“Stop saying that name! I don’t know him, I don’t know you! You’re my mission and I will—”

“What happened to you, Bucky?” It was important to keep reminding the soldier, whether he wanted to hear it or not, as the two wrestled and tumbled through the bedroom.

“There is no Bucky!” The soldier’s fist closed around Steve’s throat and he landed several more blows.

One after another and the first real blood began to seep from Steve’s cheek, but the soldier didn’t let up. Raw fury burned in his eyes and sharpened his features, a darkness Steve had never witnessed in him before. So far removed from the fun and loving man he grew up with yet still so very much his best and oldest friend.

Steve took every hit but refused to return the favor—he couldn’t bring himself to, knowing his Bucky was in there somewhere. He just had to reach him.

“What have they done to you?” He dodged another hit right after the soldier had thrown him into the wall. “This isn’t you Buck! Don’t you remember me? Steve, from Brooklyn, we grew up together! We—”

“Shut up!” The metal fist closed around Steve’s throat to the point of suffocation and slammed his head into the concrete at his back. “Shut up!”

“Buck…” Steve croaked, fighting with all his might to escape the soldier’s iron grip. Gasping for air.

“No! Say that name again and I will kill you!” A hint of agony mixed with ferocity trembled the soldier’s voice and his hold weakened just enough for Steve to draw a breath.

He coughed and sputtered but made no attempt to break free. Bucky had been his first in everything, he should be his last too. “Then finish it, Buck, because it should be you. Do you remember what we promised? I’m with you… to the end of the line.”

The tight fist that had been angled toward his face stilled mid-air and the soldier stared at him. In disbelief, in anger. Another flash crossed those cold, blue eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched.

“No!” A fierce roar echoed through the apartment but rather than throw another punch, the soldier lunged forward and forced his lips onto Steve’s.

A crushing demand that bruised and drew blood from Steve’s mouth. A tongue that explored in desperate need for something familiar until the soldier pulled back and delivered a solid blow to Steve’s gut. Steve immediately doubled over and felt cold fingers grip his head, forcing him onto his knees.

“I hate you!” the soldier insisted, fury renewed though his tone lacked conviction, tainted by a level of anguish that resonated far deeper. “You’re my mission, a mark! I need to end you!” He raged as if he needed to remind himself but his actions spoke in contrast.

He spat at Steve’s slouched over body and worked at a desperate speed to undo his own belt buckle, tug the zipper down, and dropped his combat pants down around his knees. Fisting Steve’s blond locks a second time, he yanked him up to the level of his hips and forced his flaccid cock against Steve’s mouth.

“Hmph,” Steve’s attempts to call Bucky to the surface were stifled and the offer before him tempted him in a different direction.

“I told you to shut up!” The soldier grinded his pelvis against Steve’s face and growled, “I’ll make you shut up! You’re my mission, nothing more! Mine! My…”

A drawn out groan cut through his words when Steve’s tongue swerved along the head of his cock. A feeling long forgotten by the soldier and for Steve, a taste he’d carried with him in memory through the decades. The phantom flavor that would often linger on his tongue whenever he awoke from dreams of the past.

Steve sat unsteady on his knees, hands clutching Bucky’s hips as he worked diligently to get his former lover hard. The love of his life. The only man he’d ever known and wanted. The soldier started pushing his length into Steve’s mouth but it was Bucky he felt, and Bucky’s scent that tickled his senses.

It was Bucky’s passion that shone through the soldier’s rough ministrations when he started pumping faster between Steve’s lips. A solid thickness and pulsing veins in his shaft sliding down Steve’s tongue until nudging the edge of his throat.

“Mmm, Bucky…” an affectionate moan escaped Steve when the soldier drew back long enough for him to suck in a deep breath.

It broke the spell building between them and the soldier roared. “No! No, no, no! No more Bucky!” he cried out and slammed his fist into Steve’s jaw.

A sob broke through his ire and he kept shaking his head, even as he wrestled Steve to the ground and straddled his face. Steve’s head caught between two strong hands and before he could argue or apologize, desperately wanting to reach his one true love, the soldier started forcing himself into Steve’s mouth again.

“Bucky’s dead! There’s no more Bucky! Bucky is… hrnghhh,” he bewailed in furious agony, tears dwelling in his eyes, “he’s gone!”

Any protest Steve would have offered to those claims became muffled against the warm flesh thrusting rapidly into his mouth. The pain that broke the soldier’s voice ached in Steve’s heart and he drank it in, wanting to relieve Bucky so bad of any suffering he had and still did endure. He didn’t understand what had happened but he’d give anything to make it right, even as the soldier’s demanding plunges down his throat caused him to gag in response.

“There is no more Bucky…” the soldier repeated again as if he needed the affirmation and a tear ran down his face. “They killed… he’s… no, no!”

With every ounce of his denial, the war that clearly waged in his mind, the soldier pounded into Steve’s mouth with a ferocity quite unlike the man he used to be. Thinking not of the mark between his thighs—his mission—but using his full weight and strength to pump faster, slamming himself into the warmth that engulfed his cock.

There was nothing Steve could do but to welcome the soldier’s rage and try to soothe the man he was certain lurked beneath a damaged exterior. His hands brushing up the back of the soldier’s thighs, massaging and kneading before he gripped the set of firm ass cheeks.

He knew that body so well, even with the scars and alterations it had accumulated over the years. It had always been his to explore, to tease and stroke. To love and adore and he would remind Bucky of that as he played a finger around the tight hole that had always been his for the taking. His mind screamed of love devoted and he used what little opportunities he was granted to drag his tongue under and circling the soldier’s length.

Quivering and shaking, another sob escaped the soldier and wracked his body. Whimpered words spewing from his lips as his internal battle raged on, “Bucky died… he can’t… I can’t…”

Steve wanted nothing more than to tell him everything would be alright. That he’d take care of his love. Take him in his arms and hold him close. Promise they’d never lose each other again. That he’d find a way to bring Bucky back for good, no matter the cost. It broke his heart hearing Bucky so confused and tormented.

Having few other options, he slid his finger inside the soldier’s passage. A move that had always comforted and delighted Bucky, brought him to an explosive ending. Steve felt desperate to bring the soldier, Bucky, whoever was at the winning end of his struggles, the relief he sorely needed.

“Argh, mmmm, no! Yes… I…” The soldier’s tear stained face scrunched up in pleasure, fighting himself, fighting Steve. Losing his grip on the lie or the reality crashing down upon him like a wave. “I… Steve… please Steve!”

His two different worlds collided and crumbled as he buried himself against Steve’s face. Weeping through the orgasm and awakening memories that rocked his body and soul. That took his heart in a clenching grip when recognition of the man beneath him settled in his core and his seed spilled.

“Steve… oh, Steve,” Bucky whimpered with sudden frailty as his body grew limp. He barely found the strength to drag himself away from the man he now recalled as his first and only love, and rolled down to lay at Steve’s side.

It didn’t matter that Steve was far out of breath, still gasping and drinking down Bucky’s offering. Feeling the pain delivered by his lover’s fists pulse somewhere beyond his consciousness. He didn’t care that far away, sirens howled in search of them.

Steve removed his jacket and folded a makeshift pillow beneath Bucky’s head before wrapping the broken man into his arms. Tracing gentle fingers along his face and sharing the flavor that tingled on his tongue, pulling Bucky in for a passionate kiss. He brushed errand locks of dark hair from Bucky’s forehead and met his eyes.

“I don’t know what happened to you and I don’t understand what they did but, Buck, I promise, I will never let you fall again.”

Bucky only nodded, at a loss for words. Alternating between kissing Steve and trying to swallow back his tears while his fragmented mind worked to piece everything together. Not quite yet comprehending what had just happened, what the soldier had done or how he’d come to be in Steve’s arms again after so long but he held on for dear life. Steve was his home and he’d be damned if he would lose him once more.


End file.
